El juego de la Vida
by andy hyuga
Summary: Yo quise estudiar medicina por que no solo me gusta la quimica sino tambien la manera en como das todo tu empeño para salvar una vida, me encanta ayudar a las personas...pero quien me podria ayudar mi,si me estoy ahogando en un mar donde no puedes flotar ni nadar se que si llego al fondo de este mar morire y no es por falta de no por la falta de respuestas
1. empezar con el pie izquierdo

Empezar con el pie izquierdo

Y ahí estaba, en un bar, festejando con mis amigas.

-¡SALUD MIS PEQUEÑAS Y NOVATAS ENFERMERAS!- decía… perdón gritaba mi compañera Sakura alzando su margarita.

-¡cállate frentona, estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo!-decia mi amiga Ino, me impresiona que diga eso ya que siempre es la que inicia el alboroto.

-relájate cerda, disfruta esta linda noche, anda bebe un poco yo invito- respondió sakura dando un sorbo a su bebida

En cierta forma quería celebrar que por fin habíamos acabado la universidad pero desgraciadamente mañana iríamos a trabajar (así es, así de rápido conseguimos trabajo, gracias a sakura) así que no podíamos desvelarnos, ya que no debemos mostrar mala presentación mañana.

\- s-sakura-san creo que ya se p-paso con la bebida- dijo mi amiga mas timida, Hinata.

-claro que no, no estoy ebria…y por qué hay dos hinatas?-

-sip esta ebria- afirmo Ino.

-vamos no sean aguafiestas-tomo otro sorbo y después me miro con malicia- TENTEN!-

Ay no.

-amiga mia mi nueva enfermera, dime tu no serás aguafiestas como ellas tres verdad?

-¿tres?-

-sí, Ino y las dos Hinatas-

-yo digo- empecé hablar mientras le quitaba su copa- que ya bebiste demasiado-

-yo digo que eres una aguafiestas-

-sí, si lo que tú digas Sakura-

-oigan chicas – empezó hablar Hinata- me tengo que ir-

-QUEEE TAN PRONTOO- grito sakura

-lo siento, pero mi padre me acaba de enviar un mensaje que quiere hablar conmigo- se defendió.

-odio a tu padre- respondió sakura.

Hinata bajo la mirada.

-oye sakura no digas eso- la regañe

-¡es la verdad! Es el único de su familia que siempre se negó a que Hinata estudiara medicina. ¿Qué padre haría eso?-

-SAKURA- la reprimió Ino.

-no déjala Ino- empezó a decir Hinata- tiene razón pero no te preocupes, ya le hare entrar en razón- dijo sonriente.

Siempre he admirado a Hinata, sé que ella es débil y su voluntad cae muy rápido. Pero cuando ella cae enamorada de algo jamás se da por vencida, por ejemplo su amor hacia la vida humana, la medicina.

-yo te llevare a casa Hinata- dijo Ino ya levantándose de su lugar

-gracias Ino, buenas noches a todas, las veo en el hospital- se despidió

Después, de que ellas se fueran le di un sorbo a mi limonada y suspire.

-¡WAAAA estoy aburrida! –dijo Sakura acostando su cabeza en la mesa y usando sus manos como almohadas.

-si yo también-

-oye Tenten, ¿has pensado en casarte?-

Arque una ceja, dios no sabía que estar ebria implicaría cambios agresivos de humor.

-no lo sé Sakura, creo que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para eso-

\- o sea que morirás virgen-

-no tienes que decirlo de esa manera- dije apenada

\- moriremos vírgenes y solas!- dijo llorando

-basta Sakura, no moriremos vírgenes y solas-

-ya me deprimí- dijo llorando más fuerte ya estábamos llamando la atención de la gente, dios que pena.

-ya, no llores- dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda- porque no nos tomamos unas cuantas copas y vamos a bailar ¿sí?-

-SI- dijo animada y yo solo suspire de nuevo.

Después de un buen rato y ya con el alcohol dominando nuestros sistemas a fondo nos fuimos a bailar.

De una cosa si estaba segura, estaba muy ebria-claro no al nivel de sakura-. Ya que Estaba bailando con alguien no podía ver su rostro ni nada pero que bien bailaba, a sakura la perdí de vista en seguida al igual que mi conciencia.

Al día siguiente desperté con una resaca muy fuerte, sentía que cada rayo de luz me quemaba la piel. A sí que me di la vuelta dando le espalda a la ventana y como me gusta abrazar las almohadas decidí abrazar la que tenía al lado, así que deje caer mi mano hacia ella pero mi mano se estrelló en algo que era todo menos blanda. Palpe lo que había golpeado… ¿desde cuándo las almohadas tienen boca? ¿Desde cuándo las almohadas tienen nariz? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LAS ALMOHADAS TIENEN CABELLOS?!

-¿ya terminaste de examinar mi cara?-

¡¿DESDE CUANDO LAS ALMOHADAS HABLAN?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Madre mía, había un hombre… desnudo… en la misma cama que yo y no estaba jugando.

Posee dos dedos en la frente como intentando pidiéndole al cerebro recordar que fue lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunte sin mirarlo estaba muy apenada como para mirarlo.

\- mmm veamos, como puedo decírselo a una chica que perdió su virginidad por culpa del alcohol-

\- ¡oye! Como… supiste que yo… olvídalo no me interesa saber lo obvio-

-como sea tomare prestado el baño- dijo el chico.

Él se paró de la cama y se metió a dicho lugar. Por mi parte aún seguía en shock ¿Cómo pude caer bajo la influencia del alcohol?

Además permití que un hombre cien por ciento desconocido profanara mi dulce departamento. Estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Me resigne a creerme la realidad y solo me levante a ver la hora, ocho y media….OCHO Y MEDIA JODER QUE ESTARDISIMO, llegare tarde a mi primer dia de trabajo.

Me metí al otro baño y me di un baño en tiempo record, pero ocurrio un pequeño incidente. Olvide mi ropa en mi cuarto…sere idiota…

Bueno puedo pedirle al tipo que me pase la ropa que esta en la silla, no no no NO , ni que fuese mi pareja o mi amigo, asi que me resigne a salir en toalla a mi cuarto rápido por mi ropa, pero para mi grata sorpresa mi ropa no estaba en la silla, ¿ será que la movi cuando estaba ebria?. NOTA MENTAL: no volver a consolar a una sakura Haruno ebria.

-buscabas algo señorita-

Voltee de golpe y bueno tenia que admitir que no estaba mal es tipo, una razón para no arrepentirme en cierto modo. ¡¿ pero que diablos estoy pensando?!

-busco mi ropa, disculpa pero te tienes que ir, me tengo que ir a trabajar-

-si yo igual, oye lo que paso…-

-olvidalo…-

-¿Qué?-

-solo…olvídalo…por favor, esto no debio pasar, además yo no soy de esas chicas que andan con un tipo a cada rato-

-si me di cuenta- se encoje de hombros- bueno entonces nada paso aquí-

-lo siento- baje la mirada

-no te disculpes, ya que yo te iba a decir lo mismo- decía mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-entonces nada de nombres-

-me parece bien-dice mientras caminaba hacia la salida- hasta nunca señorita- y salio del departamento.

Solte un suspiro pesado y me empecé a vestir. Hubiese preferido despertar con una almohada humanoide que ese hombre. Bueno ahora se una cosa, ya no moriré siendo virgen.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y logre llegar al hospital a tiempo, me baje del taxi y Sali corriendo a la entrada (casi olvidaba pagarle al taxista). Ya dentro ahí estaban Ino, Hinata y Sakura.

-Vaya al fin llega enfermera Tenten- decía Ino con sinismo.

-callate Ino que me duele la cabeza- decía sakura adolorida

-eso te pasa por beber de mas un días antes de trabajar-

-v-vamos no peleen chicas- decía Hinata

\- ¡y bien a trabajar! – dije intentar cambiar el tema

-si J-E-F-A ¿con que comenzamos? – decía Ino burlona

-debemos perdon… deben esperar al doctor Hyuga ya que es el único disponible ahorita, de hecho es raro tiene 10 minutos de retraso.

-¿te refieres a mi primo?-dijo Hinata

-¿tienes un primo trabajando aquí?- pregunto Ino – ¿es guapo?

\- le dire a Sai..- dijo sakura

-solo pregunte, no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad Tenten?-

solo me encogi de hombros.

-Bueno yo me voy, ya llego mi doctor preferido y apuesto que necesita ayuda-

Vimos como Salio corriendo hacia el pelinegro alto.

-500 yenes a que no le hace caso-

-n-no voy a apostar- dijo Hinata

\- 900 yenes a que la manda a la friendzone-aumente el numero

-HECHO-

-son malas con sakura-san-dijo Hinata

-no somos malas Hina, somos muy amigas ¿verdad Tenten?

-Tenten…con que asi te llamas…-

Esa voz.

Dios si estas ahí por favor hazme el milagro y dime que no es la almohada humanoide de esta mañana.

-Niisan, buenos días- dijo Hinata

-Buenos días Hinata- respondio el…EL

-¿conoces a Tenten?- pregunto la entrometida de Ino

-¡NO! –dije rápido-d-digo nunca nos hemos visto ¿verdad?- dije mirándolo

El solto un suspiro.

-es verdad, bueno comencemos a trabajar, primero que nada Me llamo Neji Hyuga y antes de decirles en que sección van a trabajar tienen que vestirse las esperare aquí-

\- esta bien- dijimos las tres

-niisan, donde están los vestidores- pegunto Hinata

-vez ese pasillo- Hinata asintió- al fondo a la derecha primera puerta-

-gracias- nos fuimos las tres.

Neji Hyuga… CLARO por que soy tan lenta de procesar las cosas, esos ojos solo la familia Hyuga los posee, y su cabello largo, al parecer no me percate de eso. Dios y para acabar es el primo de Hinata, MI AMIGA.

Llegamos a los vestidores y agarramos los uniformes correspondientes y comenzamos a vestirnos.

-no sabia que tenias un primo guapísimo Hina- dice Ino quitándose la blusa

-le dire a Sai- ahora dije yo

-era broma…-

-bueno neji-niisan y yo somos como hermanos pero hubo muchos asuntos que hicieron que no nos viéramos un tiempo y asi-

-entiendo- dije

-oye Tenten tienes una marca roja en el cuello- dijo Ino

Intente mantener la postura y solo suspire, ese Neji no tiene cuidado, ojala que yo también le haya dejado una marca y que se burlen de el.

-Sakura me golpeo, te agradezco Ino por haberme dejado con sakura ebria-

-ya perdon-

\- ¡Rayos!- dijo Hinata

-que pasa Hinata- le pregunte

\- se me olvido preguntarle algo a Neji-niisan- dijo mientras se hacia un chongo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ino

-si ¿A dónde fue anoche?-

Ok. Ahora si estaba muy nerviosa, maldito seas karma.

-¿Por que quieres saber Hina?- pregunto Ino

-pues dice ella que no durmió en su casa-

-quien ella- ahora yo pregunte

-su esposa, Neji niisan es casado-

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, por favor si les intereso la historia háganme saber por medio del REVIEW para saber si subir el segundo capitulo :D


	2. todo oidos

CAPITULO DOS:

Todo oídos

-Niisan es casado-

Ok. No estaba lista para recibir este tipo de noticias, mi primera noche y ya me converti en una amante ¡que alguien me de un tiro!

Jamas les he ocultado algo a mis amigas, pero decirles esto ya esta en un nivel Dios de confianza, por ahora me mantendré callada,siento que por ahora eso es lo mejor. Y mas a la pobre de Hinata.

-oigan hablando de casados- comencé a decir- ¿Qué opinan sobre las famosas "noches de aventura?-

-estas diciendo de que neji es todo un infiel y don juan- dijo Ino en forma….sarcastica creo.

-no lo se, tal vez solo quiero saber que es lo que piensan, verán tengo una amiga que se acostó con un casado y pues…-

-¡LA MATO!- me interrumpio Ino- ser una perra arrastrada andándose metiendo en sabana ajena, ojala que jamas conozca esa amiga tuya por que si no la castro-

Mierda mierda mierda mierda….

-es lo mas impuro que hay, no tiene dignidad esa chica, debería tener ya de una vez un letrero que diga "tu puta cuando quieras" para que le quede el saco- comento aun Ino.

-ok ya entendí, son muy fuertes tus acusaciones –dije riéndome un poco para que no sospecharan algo- y tu Hinata ¿ que opinas?- la mire

\- yo digo que eso es malo, y que no tiene vergüenza, solo eso- bajó la mirada

Genial, un motivo mas por el cual no contarles nada a ellas.

-me voy adelantando- dijo Hinata ya cruzando la puerta, no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo ella es la que mas anciosa esta por comenzar a trabajar, mi ejemplo a pregunto como seria la relación de Hinata y neji, ¿sera buena?, ¿o mala?. Me siento muy confundia, no se que hacer, no creo poder aguantar con este secreto por mucho tiempo.

-es muy guapo ¿verdad?- dijo Ino- su primo-

\- no deberíamos hablar sobre un hombre casado Ino y mas tu que tienes novio.- le dije ya saliendo de los vestidores, me siento una hipócrita de primera.

-lo se- me contesto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos ahora- pero solo lo estoy elogiando, nadie es mas guapo que mi Sai obvio- dijo orgullosa.

Mientras Ino seguía hablando de su "guapísimo" novio, yo aun seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿ que habrá sentido el al haberle sido infiel a su esposa?, ¿y si le conto a su esposa y lo perdono?, ¿Qué tal si tienen hijos? Y se divorcian y los niños caen en malas influencias, que el niño se drogue y que la niña ande de lujuriosa por ahí, ¡dios que horror! Acabo de destruir a una familia, bravo Tenten.

Mientras seguíamos caminando de la nada se abrió el consultorio que se encontraba al frente nuestro, de ahí salio un chico rubio vestido de traje formal, con bastantes papeles en la mano, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios y los de Ino.

-buenos días señoritas enfermeras- dijo alegre-

-buenos días- contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿son las nuevas enfermeras verdad´ttebayo?- dijo acercándose.

-c-creo que si- conteste yo

-¡PERFECTO! Las estaba buscando chicas, tengan- nos entrego a cada una un bonche de hojas llenas de letritas pequeñas- leeanlos, son las políticas de este hospital sus reglas, derechos, obligaciones como enfermeras, etc,-

-¿pero las políticas no son iguales en todos los hospitales?- pregunto Ino agarrando la esquina del bonche de hojas para darle un pequeño vistazo al contenido.

-bueno aquí es diferente, lo verán al momento de leer las hojas-

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunte directamente.

-¿yo?, yo soy el abogado de este hospital Uzumaki Naruto, si tienen algún problema legal con un paciente no duden en venir ttebayo-

-¿!que!?- dijo ino con la cara casi pegada al contrato

-¿tiene algún problema?-dijo Naruto

-¿! Como que los ancianos, mujeres y niños no se le dan preferencia?!-

\- Este hospital es como una constitución- dijo serio- todos son tratados por igual tanto pacientes como personal-

-no tiene sentido eso-dije yo esta vez

El me miro y me sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-¿tu crees eso?- dice soltando una pequeña risa- entonces… ¡bienvenidas a el Hospital Konoha dattebayo!-

Ni bien termino la frase y se fue. ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?, todo era muy extraño, estos papeles son demasiados ¿tantas diferencias hay de un hospital común a este? Bueno da igual, ahora teníamos que reunirnos con Neji para que nos de una pequeña guía por el lugar.

-mira ahí esta Hinata- dijo Ino señalando a nuestra amiga Hyuga.

Estaba recargada en la pared con la cabeza baja,me pregunto por qué estará tan desanimada, ella siempre anda sonriendo, no se por que siento que es por culpa de de su primo.

-Hinata pensé que ya estabas con Neji- dijo Ino

-etto…si de hecho el esta en la sala de espera de la sala de urgencias numero 4-

-y ¿Qué haces aqui?- le pregunte esta vez

-acabo de ver a-alguien c-conocido- dijo sonrojándose

-¿en serio? ¿a quien?- dije

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-¿el abogado? ¿a poco es conocido tuyo?-

-OH ¡YA RECUERDO!- Grito Ino de la nada.- tu amor platónico de la secundaria, Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡ INO! Te pueden oir –dijo Hinata a la defensiva

Yo conoci a Ino y a Hinata en la universidad, fue muy divertido la primera vez que nos conocimos nosotras, yo iba al baño y me encontré a Ino que estaba gritándole a Hinata que debía lucir mas bonita y que ya no era una niña pequeña mientras que intentaba maquillarla, por supuesto Hinata se ponía a la defensiva. En cambio sakura y yo nos conocíamos desde niñas pero ese es otra historia.

-oigan me voy adelantando ¿si?- les dije mientras ellas aun seguían en su peleíta de flashback.

-si esta bien- dijo ino y Hinata.

Camine hasta la sala de espera, estaba nerviosa no me esta gustando estar aquí, mucho drama y tensión en el ambiente. Solo estoy deseando que ya acabe la jornada de hoy para irme a dormir. Desde lo lejos ya veía la cabellera larga que el doctor Hyuga posee, suspire y me acerque a el como la valientona que soy.

-Doctor Hyuga- lo llame

-Enfermera Tenten- me respondio sin verme

Me acerque a el hasta estar en frente suyo, estaba leyendo un expediente de un paciente.

-Hiroto kana…- empezó hablar el – catorce años de edad, presento anemia a los doce años, se le dio tratamiento para mantener su hemoglobina al rango correcto, padres divorciados, madre con problemas de alcohol y un padre con cáncer en el estomago… ahora esta niña no posee anemia, sino leucemia y muy avanzada, ya ni siquiera puede pararse de la cama, tiene unos dos meses de vida-

Al escuchar eso, recordé que era lo que me detenia para decidir al cien por ciento la carrera de medicina, ver como un ser humano como yo pierde la vida ante los ojos de uno sin poder hacer mas.

-es trágico- fue lo único que pude decir

-lo se, lo impresionante es que la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido-

-¿quieres verla?- me dirijo una mirada encantadora….!NO TENTEN! ES CASADO ES CASADO ES CASADO, llegando a casa me hare un auto castigo por desear a alguien que ya tiene un anillo en el dedo anular.

\- pero tenemos que esperar a Ino y a Hinata-

-aquí si uno no llega puntual se pierde de muchas cosas-

-e-esta bien, vamos-

Caminamos hacia el elevador y ya estando ahí Neji pulso el botón que marca el piso tres.

-veo que Naruto ya te encontró- me dijo el

\- ¿ como sabe que Naruto hablo conmigo? A caso me esta espiando- dije burlona

-phm… no, sino que vino hacia a mi desesperado ya que no encontraba a las nuevas residentes y que necesitaba entregarles las reglas del hospital- señalo mis hojas- te recomiendo que las leas, no quiero tener enfermeras inútiles y con problemas legales-

-no te preocupes, si los leere-

Llegamos al piso tres, pasamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación seiscientos cuarenta y tres con el nombre de Hiroto Kana. Neji abrió la puerta y como todo caballero CASADO me dejo pasar primero, ¿es que acaso necesito decirme a cada rato que es casado?

-¡NEJI-SAN!- dijo alegre la niña al ver a dicha persona- ¡ me alegra verlo!

\- hola, kana ¿Cómo te sientes?- le respondio

-me duele moverme y aun estoy algo cansada pero estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi- contesto la niña sonriente.

Estaba parada ahí viendo esa escena sin saber si era linda o no la imagen que tenia al frente mio, un doctor siendo amable con una paciente o un doctor que solo le da lastima una niña que aun no sabe que morirá. Tenia ganas de llorar.

-¿Quién es usted?- esta vez la niña se dirijio a mi, bueno a quien mas.

-ella es una enfermera que acaba de ingresar al hospital, se llama Tenten- contesto Neji por mi

-¿ no tienes apellido?- me pregunto ella

\- p-pues…- aclare mi garganta ya que sentía que mi voz se oia- en mi famila aun se conserva esa tradición de que no tendre apellido hasta que me case y que el apellido de mi esposo sea el mio-

-waaa que romántico- dijo sonriendo- espero que el apellido de tu futuro esposo combine con tu nombre… como … ¡ hyuga! Como el de neji-san…Tenten Hyuga…que bonitoooo-

Ok esto es incomodo.

-¿ que opinas Neji-san?- dijo la niña a Neji

El solo se le acerco y checo la maquina donde colgaba el suero.

-en unos cinco minutos te cambiaran el suero-

Era de esperarse que actuara asi.

La niña bajo la mirada, jugándose las manitas palidas.

-suena bien-

La chica y yo lo miramos.

-¿Qué?-

-suena bien kana, suena combinable según tu-

Me sonroje, y mire a la niña. Se veía sonriente, radiante, sus largos cabellos rubios opacosy ojeras visibles. Pobrecita.

-es bonito el amor verdad- dijo mirándome.

\- tal vez…- le dije sonriente

-se que no viviré mucho tiempo y nunca sabre lo que es amar a alguien y… -

-basta Kana, tienes que descansar te vendre a visitar después ¿si?-

Ella suspiro y lo miro sonriente.

-esta bien, gracias neji-san-

Sonreí por pura inercia, parecerá una persona seria y fría pero con tan solo verlo no es cierto.

Kana se recostó y se durmió al instante. Salimos de la habitación y nos recargamos en la pared el al lado mio.

-asi que tu apellido y mi nombre son combinables- dije para romper el silencio

-sabes que lo dije para…-

-lo se, solo para complacer a Kana-chan-, solo bromeaba-

Hubo otros minutos de silencio.

-Hinata quiere saber donde pasate la noche… ¿Qué le diras?-

\- no puedo decirle que tuve sexo contigo- dios que directo es- asi que tengo que ingeniármelas, se que Naruto me hechara la mano, además creo que ya lo debes de saber, yo soy…-

-casado… si lo se-

-es la primera vez que le soy infiel a ella, pero bueno lo hecho ya esta-

-lo lamento-

Rie un poco.

-no te disculpes enfermera Tenten, no lo sabias yo soy el responsable. Pero debemos llevar ese acontecimiento a la tumba ¿estas de acuerdo?- me dijo mirándome

Asentí sin dudarlo, jamas estaba mas de acuerdo en algo.

Vi que a lo lejos venia corriendo Sakura hacia nosotros.

-Neji-san, Naruto lo esta buscando, dice que otro paciente no permite hacer la cirugia y bla bla bla-

Neji solto un suspiro

-esta bien, nos vemos Tenten le pediré a el Doctor Uchiha que les de la guía a ti y a tus amigas, ya que se que tardare en esto-

-si no se preocupe-

Y se fueron.

Camine al lado contrario a ellos, pero al momento de dólar a la izquierda para dirigirme al ascensor, me quise morir al instante.

-¿ que haces aquí?- le pregunte nerviosa

\- solo exploraba… asi que tu pasate la noche con neji-niisan Tenten-

-Hinata…-

Oficialmente, empece con el pie izquierdo.

HOLAAAA GRACIAS POR REVIEWS

PARA ACLARAR SAKURA ES LA JEFA DE LAS ENFERMERAS . INO, HINATA Y TENTEN SON ENFERMERAS Y PUES GRACIAS POR ESPERAR ;D .


End file.
